Simple and Clean
by fatetinhour
Summary: Yeah, I thought I'd make another oneshot with a song. Simple and Clean this time!  "Promise me that when you walk away, you'll hear me."  "I promise."   Hope you enjoy!


**I'm so god darn happy. I got two reviews for My Sanctuary! So, I thought I would make another cause I was so happy. This time it's simple and clean! I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Big shout out to-**

**keybladeofMissingTime14- Yes, I know. It was meant to be cute. There are just not enough stories of them, right?**

**XDarkMoonRoxas- And a thumbs up for you for reviewing! I love your username, by the way. It's so awesome! **

_When you walk, you don't hear me say_

"_Please oh baby don't go"_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

"Soren, do you love me?" Sora asked. They were chilling on their bed on a sunny Sunday afternoon. Destiny Island was having a festival right now, but Sora really didn't like festival. Especially if that were for him. Besides, he had better things to do.

"Yes, of course I do."

_You're giving me _

_Too many things lately_

_You're all I need_

"Soren, as much as I love the night out, dinners, and presents, I don't need them. All I need and want is you."

_You smiled at me and said,_

"_Don't get me wrong I love you,_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older, you'll understand_

_What I meant when I say no, I don't think life is quite that simple."_

"All right, but do I really need to meet Riku and Kairi? Also, I don't think life is _that_ simple, Sora. Maybe you'll understand when you're more mature."

"You don't understand, do you?"

"Understand what?"

_When you walk away, you don't hear say_

"_Please oh baby don't go"_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_(So simple and clean)_

"Soren, you make me feel "simple and clean." What I mean is that you make me forget about the world, and all my trouble. You make me feel only you and my own emotions, and refreshed. It's hard to let it go."

"Is that what you want me to understand?"

"Yes, yes it is."

_The daily things, like this and that and what is what_

_That keep us all busy, are confusing me_

"Plus, my routine now seems so confusing. I have to spend time with you, whom I do want, but I also have to spend time with Riku and Kairi and make sure they're not suspicious of anything. Also, you have to prove you love me. I want the truth."

_That's when you came to me and said,_

"_Wish I could prove I love you, _

_But does that really I have to walk on water? _

_When we are older, you'll understand it's enough_

_When I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple!"_

"Sora, do I really have to prove I love you. Walk on water to prove it or something? As I said earlier, maybe you'll understand when you're older. Isn't it enough when I say so? Gosh, some things _maybe are_ that simple, and you're making it complicated."

"You're the one who started making it complex!" Look, Riku, and I dated for about two weeks. He said he loved me and ended up breaking my heart with my both my Nobody and my best friend! I don't want that to happen again."

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say_

"_Please oh baby don't go"_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"Just promise me if you ever walk way, that you'll hear me, or promise me you'll never leave. You're hard to let go." Sora said with a small laugh. He was always good at love jokes.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_The future don't scare me at all_

_Nothing like's before _

"Hold me, please." Soren did as asked of Sora, and wrapped his arms of around him and brought him closer.

"The future doesn't and won't scare me as long as you're here. Regardless of any warnings, because nothing like's before. Things have changed."

"Yeah, I'm in your life."

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say_

"_Please oh baby, don't go"_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing like's before_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing like's before _

_Ahh, ahh, ahh_

_Oh yeah_

_I_

_I_

"Soren you promise, right?"

"I promise."

The pair noticed that it was sunset, and the festival was just about to finish. They were throwing fireworks, and the last one was a bright pink heart. How sweet.

"You think that, somehow, that was for us? I mean, we could see it perfectly."

"I have only three words to say."

"What?

"Nothing's like before."

**Wow, over 900 words. I am writing a lot. Anyways, this is the prologue, I guess, to My Sanctuary. My Sanctuary would be the sequel to this one. And I did the other one first! Oh… Yeah that's rich. Like before in the ending, one of the characters, say the last REAL lyrics in the song, Oh yeah, and I doesn't count.**


End file.
